Pirates of the Caribbean InuYasha Style
by RayGirl91
Summary: It's Pirates of the Caribbean, InuYasha Style! InuKag A group of youkai pirates are determined to break a curse, Inuyasha is determined to get his ship, Tetsusaiga, back and Kouga and Hojou want Kagome's heart! Like the movie basically! R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Pirates of the Caribbean

And yes, I am well aware the dialogue differs from that of the movie. ALSO! Here are the character spots... Note: Chapters will start changing a lot from the movie.

Inuyasha - Jack Sparrow

Kagome - Elizabeth Swann

Miroku - Pirate

Sango - the African American pirate girl o.o;

Shippou - A pirate on the Tetsusaiga

Sesshoumaru - Barboso sp?

Jaken - The pirate monkey (shrugs)

Kouga - Will Turner The story is completely Inu/Kag!

Hojou - That commodore dude... The one that proposes to Elizabeth

Tetsusaiga - The Black Pearl Tenseiga won't be in the story...(weep)

* * *

She stared out at the sea, into the impenetrable wall of fog. Raven hair was whipped back from her face by the salty sea breeze. "Yo ho, Yo ho, a pirate's life for me, yo ho, yo ho, it's a pirates life for me..." She sang softly.

"That will be enough, Kagome." The young girl turned around, her singing ceased.

"Gomen." Kagome said with a slight bow of the head.

"That song, about pirates?" He said smoothly taking a step before her. She nodded. "Disgusting creatures. Lowly filth, untrustworthy. They'd steal your nose right off your face. Especially youkai pirates."

"That's enough Hojou." A voice said as a man's figure stepped into view. Kagome immediately turned her attention to her father.

"It's alright father, I actually find the subject of pirates interesting." She said after a long pause filled with only the sound of waves hitting the ship they were on.

"I know." Her father said, "that's what scares me." With that he walked off. The young Kagome nodded to Hojou and took to the other side of the boat, leaning against the rail and staring into the inky waves. She blinked, an umbrella bobbing just above the waves. Kagome's chocolate hues widened. A boy was in the water, unconscious on a large piece of wood!

"Look! A boy!" She yelled pointing. "A boy in the water!" Men rushed to the edge of the boat, a cry of 'Man overboard' was heard.

"Fetch a hook!" Someone yelled. "Haul him out of there!" After a few stressed moments he was dragged onboard.

Everyone's attention had already been turned to something else. A large trading vessel, alight in flames and sinking into the blackness of the sea.

"Pirates." Hojou spat his abhorrence for them showing clearly on his face.

"Now we don't know that yet." Kagome's father said with doubt.

Kagome looked down at the boy. He was around her age, a bit older. Long ebony hair fell around his shoulders. She reached forward timidly, brushing a lock of hair away from the side of his face and gasped. "A youkai..." she murmured seeing his ears, narrower then a human's and pointed at the tips.

His hand shot out, gripping her arm. "It's alright." Kagome said softly and he released his hold, struggling to keep his head held up. "We saved you. My name is Kagome Higurashi."

"Kouga." He managed to choke out before falling unconscious once more. Looking down at him now, she spotted a chain around his neck. Reaching forward she took hold of it, a strange gold coin attached to it. Holding it in her hand she frowned at the markings it held. "A pirate..." Carefully, she lifted it over his head.

"Has he said anything?" The sound of her father's voice from behind made her jump. Kagome whirled around, clutching the strange medallion behind her back.

"His name is Kouga. That's all I found out."

"Very good." He walked away from her, watching as boats of his crew went out to look for survivors. Kagome took this time to sneak off to the stern of the ship. She examined the golden coin carefully. The wind picked up, and she glanced up. Her mouth opened in a silent scream. Not far off in the fog was a ship.

A ship with black sails. Too scared to cry out or run Kagome squeezed her eyes shut tight. _Oh kami-sama!_

8 years later...

Chocolate orbs snapped open. The young woman sat up, glancing around her dark bedroom. No sea, no ship. She let out a sigh of relief shaking her head back and forth slowly. _A dream..._ she thought idly. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, the sensation of someone watching her settled in. Raising her courage, Kagome whipped around. She was alone.

The raven-haired woman stood up, turning up the flame on her lamp and then turning to stand before a table with three small drawers. Opening the top one, she reached her hand into the back of the drawer and lifted up a false floor. Timidly, her other hand reached in and picked up a gold medallion. Kagome wiped her thumb across it, wiping away dust to reveal a still shining, golden surface. Idly she slipped it over her head, straightening it around her neck. A knock at her door made her jump.

"Kagome?" Her father's voice came muffled through the door. "May I come in?"

"Y- Yes!" Kagome stuttered grabbing a gown quickly and pulling it on violently. She buttoned it quickly, hastily tucking the coin into her dress front and out of view. Just in time. The door opened revealing her smiling father. He entered, followed by a maid with a large box.

"Still in bed?" He inquired jokingly. "It's a great day!" The maid nodded and smiled to agree. She sat the box down for a moment and moved to Kagome's window, opening it.

The sight was what many could only describe as breath taking. The large, bustling town along the shore, sky a rich blue, and a ways off on top of a bluff sat the fort, outer walls lined with cannons. "Now! I brought a present for you!"

Mr. Higurashi picked up the box, taking off its lid with little difficulty. Kagome gasped, taking hold of the gown inside. It was beautiful blue velvet! "It's gorgeous..." She said regaining her voice and smiling to her father. "But, what's the occasion?" She asked as he let on a sly grin.

"Does a father need and occasion to give his favorite daughter a gift?"

Kagome smiled, giving him a quick hug before disappearing behind a screen. The maid followed. She began to change. "Though I was hoping you would wear it today... for the ceremony..." Mr. Higurashi said casually picking up a trinket fro ma small shelf in the room.

"Ceremony?" Kagome asked quizzically from behind the screen.

"Captain Hojou's promotion ceremony."

"I _knew_ it!"

"Or actually, Commodore Hojou... a fine gentlemen don't you think?" Kagome didn't answer. "He fancies you..." He was startled when his daughter gasped from behind the dressing screen. "Kagome... are you alright?"

Kagome gritted her teeth together as she lifted her raven locks and the medallion out of the way. The maid had a foot placed on Kagome's back, grunting a bit as she struggled to pull the strings of Kagome's corset tighter. "Complicated..." She wheezed.

"I'm told that dress is the latest fashion in London." He commented, hoping it would help her somehow.

"The women in London must not need to breathe!" Kagome hissed. The maid finished, and Kagome let out a sigh of relief. She stepped out from behind the screen, her father smiling in admiration of her.

A young butler said appeared in the doorway. "Governor, you have a caller." Mr. Higurashi nodded.

* * *

"Mr. Kouga! Good to see you." Mr. Higurashi said cheerfully as he came down a set of stairs and entered his mansion's foyer. Kouga nodded, out of place in his rougher, rather un-fine clothing. The youkai gave a faint smile.

"I have your order." Kouga said holding out a narrow case. His midnight locks were pulled into a high ponytail, a brown headband around his forehead holding bangs back. Mr. Higurashi took the case, opened the lid and peered in with delight. He took hold of the sword in the case, examining it carefully and smiling with obvious approval.

"The blade is folded steel..." Kouga said offhandedly, "That's gold filigree laid into the handle. If I may?" The wolf youkai took the sword from Mr. Higurashi, and balanced it on his finger with a show-offy smirk. "Perfectly balanced."

"Very impressive!" Mr. Higurashi said beaming. "Commodore Hojou will be pleased! Please pass my compliments on to your master." Kouga's face fell. He'd work hard on the sword; only to have all that hard work passed off to the drunken fool he worked for. Effortlessly he flipped the sword around and caught it by the hilt then placed it back within the case.

"I will. A craftsmen is always happy to hear his work is appreciated..." Kouga stopped, his cobalt orbs sliding past Mr. Higurashi and landing on Kagome. She was standing on the stairs in a beautiful dress, returning his gaze with a warm, friendly smile. Mr. Higurashi followed Kouga's stare, turned and smiled to his daughter.

"Kagome you look stunning!" He complimented honestly. She blushed lightly.

"Kouga!" She said cheerfully. "It's wonderful to see you again! I dreamt about you last night."

Kouga's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"

"Kagome this is inappropriate-" She ignored him.

"About the day we met, do you remember?"

"I could never forget Miss Higurashi. It was the first time I saw you."

Kagome sighed, rolling her eyes. "Just Kagome! How many times do I need to tell you?"

"Always once more." Her face fell slightly at Kouga's response.

"Well said!" Kagome's father commented stepping in. He nodded to Kouga and then turned to Kagome. "Now, we must be off."

Her father grabbed the case as Kagome gathered her skits and walked past Kouga, out the door. "Good Day Mr. Kouga." Mr. Higurashi said as he followed his daughter.

"Yea... good day." Kouga said, staring after Kagome's retreating form. He watched her climb into a carriage. "Kagome..."

The carriage went over a bump, making Kagome grumble. She vaguely listened as her father droned on and on about her inappropriate behavior toward Kouga. They were friends! Couldn't her father accept that?

* * *

The skeletons of three pirates hung beneath a rock outcropping. A sign hung beside them bearing the message: **Pirates Ye Be Warned**. A boat passed by them, a young man standing easily on top of the sail. He raised a brow at the warning, and then smirking he took off his pirates cap and placed it over his heart in a silent salute. Returning the hat to his head, the young man leapt from the top of the sail down into his boat. He grabbed a bucket, and began scooping water from it.

His clothes were rough and dirty, skin darkly tanned. Messy silver hair fell unevenly to his rump, the pirate hat on his head a bit askew. A long, rusty dagger was strapped to his belt along with a pistol in fairly bad shape. He was a hanyou. Golden eyes turned to gaze at the land not far off. Dropping the bucket he took one easy leap into the air, returning to his post at the top of the sail.

His ship sunk slowly as it neared the dock, and when he did reach it, he simply stepped off the top of the sail, now even with the dock. Taking a moment to examine his surroundings he spotted a medium sized ship. It was sleek and definitely fast. With that he began to make his way toward it, boots thumping against the wooden boards beneath him. "Hey!" An older man called walking up to him. "It's a shilling to tie up a boat! And I'll need your name too."

"How about three shillings and we forget the name?" The hanyou said coolly tossing him three coins. Satisfied, the man turned and went about his business. With a smirk, the silver-haired man passed by the workingman's table, but not before grabbing the bag of coins sitting atop it. "Baka..." He murmured.

* * *

I hope nothing confused you. I also apologize for any OOCness with Kouga and perhaps Kagome. I hate Hojou, so I don't care how out of character he gets. I also apologize for any tense switching. I tried to make it all the same, but some is in present tense etc.

I can't wait until Sesshoumaru comes in! Hurray! Hurrah!

This _is_ Inu/Kag! Meaning, yes, I will make changes to the plotline of the movie. I'm not 100 sure yet, but I'll probably make the curse on the pirates being that they are human. Besides, a human Sesshoumaru is wicked hot. That's right, I went there. **Review** if you hated it. **Review** if you liked it. Just… well… **review**! Sorry the chapter was short.

Baka: Idiot

Kami-sama: God

Hanyou: Half demon

Youkai: Pirate

Gomen: Sorry


	2. Into the Sea

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Pirates of the Caribbean. (Though I have tried…)**

**Att3nt10n D3f1c1t M3GG0: Thank you for the review. And yea, the first few chapters will be like the movie I guess. I have to watch a part, type, watch it again, and type. In fact, if I could find a script it would really help. I'll work on adding voice and making who's speaking less confusing! Once more, thank you for the review. I love criticism, especially the good constructive kind you gave. (Bows)**

And at the end of the last chapter I said 'Youkai' meant 'Pirate'. Sorry. I had a blond moment (No offense meant to anyone!). 'Youkai' means 'Demon'.

Pirates of the Caribbean – InuYasha Style

Chapter 2:

Kagome let her eyes slide closed for a moment battling her corset for breath. One hand placed over her middle, the other clutched a fan, which she waved violently in attempts to cool herself off. "Oh look at Commodore Hojou Miss Swan!" The young woman to her right swooned as Hojou brandished his new blade. The woman lowered her voice, "He truly is handsome don't you think?"

"Sure," Kagome muttered fixating her eyes on her father who had just pinned a metal to Hojou's jacket. Hojou bowed to the audience, brandished his sword once again, and then returned it to the sheath at his hip. The spectators – all higher-ups on the ladder of rank – erupted with applause. Kagome clapped as well, rolling her eyes. _Seems like a show-off to me…_

The young woman winced and her clapping ceased momentarily. Kagome fought to keep her smile in place as she struggled for breath. She found herself sweating beneath the intense blaze of the sun. _I'll never wear one of these stupid things again._ She thought grimly.

"I can hear their clapping from here, Ginta." The wolf youkai said to his companion.

"Yea, Hakkaku, humans can be loud too I guess." The other added with a shrug of his shoulders. The two shared very similar features; the only difference being the first one had spiked white hair while the other's hair was more laid back and had only black and gray. (A/n there. You know what they look like.)

The hanyou's ears twitched beneath his cap. His golden hues looked the two wolf youkai over quickly as his nonchalant walk ended and he stopped before the two. Ginta and Hakkaku were immediately alert. "This dock is off-limits to civilians!" Hakkaku stated.

Inuyasha raised a brow. "Keh, guess I didn't know." His ear twitched again catching the sound of music from the fort. "Something going on up there? How come you two weren't invited?"

"Someone has to watch the dock," Ginta said after a slight pause. Inuyasha cast his gaze to the boat alongside the dock.

"Then I guess this boat is pretty important."

"Ship," Hakkaku corrected.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yea, a ship."

Ginta grinned knowingly. "Captain Hojou has made it his flagship. He'll use it to get the last of those pirates."

"Commodore Hojou," Hakkaku corrected him.

"Right. Commodore Hojou," Ginta nodded.

Inuyasha continued to look at the ship the words SHIKON NO TAMA engraved on its side. "That's a fine goal, but it seems that ship over there makes this one seem a bit unnecessary." He said indicating the larger ship farther off.

Ginta laughed softly. "That's the Hiraikotsu. It has power, but the Shikon is has more speed then any other ship."

"Really?" The hanyou said with feigned surprise. "I've heard of one. Said to uncatchable. The Tetsusaiga."

The two wolves exchange glances. Ginta scoffed. "No _real_ ship anyway."

"The Tetsusaiga is a real ship," Hakkaku interjected.

Ginta turned to look at him. "No, it's not."

"Hai, it is. I've seen it!"

"Yea, you've seen it?"

"Yes!" Hakkaku stated with determination.

Ginta rolled his eyes. "You've seen _the_ Tetsusaiga?"

"Yes."

"No you haven't."

"Yes I have."

"You've seen a ship crewed by cursed youkai and captained by a man _so evil_ that Hell itself spat him back out?"

Hakkaku frowned. "…No."

"No," Ginta confirmed.

"But I did see a ship that had black sails."

"Oh, and no ship that's not crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that hell itself spat him back out could possibly any ship other than the Tetsusaiga. Is that what you are trying to say?"

Clearly confused the wolf youkai continued to frown. He shook his head a bit. "…No."

"Baka." Ginta turned back to face Inuyasha with a proud grin. "Like I said, no _real_ ship can match the Shikon no Tama for- Hey!" The wolves blinked in surprise searching for the missing hanyou.

"There he is!" Hakkaku cried pointing to the silver-haired man at the wheel of the Shikon no Tama. "Hurry up!" The two raced up the gangplank battling each other to be in front until they stopped before Inuyasha poised to strike.

"Hey you! Get away from that!" Ginta growled.

Inuyasha looked at them innocently as he straightened the cap askew atop his head. "Keh, sorry. It's just such a pretty boat. Ship." He corrected himself before Hakkaku could. The wolves exchanged glances again, studying him closely.

"What's your name?" One of them questioned.

"Sparrow," The hanyou answered, "Or Jack if you want." (A/n: He's lying about his name here.)

Ginta looked him over again. "Why are you here _Mr. Sparrow_?"

"And don't lie!" Hakkaku added.

Inuyasha, who had been fiddling with the wheel of the Shikon, put his hands in the air with a defeated look. "I confess. I'm here to steal one of these ships, get a good crew, and then do a bit of pirating."

Hakkaku glared. "I said don't lie."

"I don't think he's lying," Ginta murmured.

"He's lying."

"He isn't lying!"

"If he were telling the truth he wouldn't have told us!" Hakkaku stated.

"Unless he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you," InuYasha interrupted, his patience running out. The two youkai exchanged glances again.

Kagome wondered about almost bewildered in the mass of talking people. She moved to stand within the little shading an awning offered from the severe heat of the sun. She continued to fan herself. "May I have a moment?" Hojou's voice from behind nearly made her jump. Slipping her happy façade in place, the raven-haired woman turned around to face him.

"Of course Commodore Hojou," Kagome said in the most pleasant voice she could muster. Hojou grinned outstretching a hand to her, which Kagome took. She allowed him to lead her away from the music and cheer towards a parapet overlooking the tropical Caribbean waters. An uncomfortable silence followed.

"You look beautiful," Hojou said finally. Kagome winced again, frowning for a moment. "Gomen nasai, if I seem forward," He apologized taking the frown for disapproval. "But I must speak my mind."

Kagome stood next to the low wall staring out over the ocean and pretending to listen as Hojou continued. "I have finally accomplished what I had set forth to in my career. But what I have not accomplished is what all men require. A marriage to a fine woman," He paused, "You have become a very fine woman, Kagome."

Kagome felt dizzy. She failed to focus on Hojou – or anything else for that matter. The fan she held in hand fell. "I can't breathe." She gasped. _I… can't… breathe! If I could just get his stupid thing off…_

Hojou – oblivious to Kagome's problems – smiled nervously. "I am a bit nervous myself."

The young woman stumbled forward. She reached forward to steady herself but her foot hit the wall and she toppled over. Gone. Kagome screamed and with the sudden intake of breath pain shot through her.

"KAGOME!" Hojou yelled racing forward. He began to throw his jacket off and plunge into the sea below himself to save her. A hand gripped his shoulder, stopping him.

"Commodore, the rocks. It's a miracleMiss Higurashimissed them!" A soldier cried. Hojou leapt from the edge of the wall, and took off.

"That's when I shoved that bastard Naraku right off the deck and-" Inuyasha stopped in the middle of his story. He inwardly winced as a shrill scream pierced the air. Hakkaku and Ginta watched in horror as a woman plummeted into the sea. The three were at their feet and to the edge of the ship at once.

Narrowly missing a group of jagged rocks, the woman hits the water. She struggled feebly against the waves as they carried her out to sea.

"You going to save her?" Inuyasha asked looking to Ginta.

"I can't swim," the wolf said. "And neither can Hakkaku."

With a roll of his eyes Inuyasha's golden hues looked up to where a mass of soldiers were working their waves slowly down the set off cliffs to rescue the young woman. He growled as she sunk beneath the surface. What kind of soldiers were these? "Damn it. I'll do it then," The hanyou scowled.

He unbuckled his belt and shoved it into Ginta's hands. "Don't you _dare_ lose those," he said, his voice laced with the silent warning. Tossing his hat to Hakkaku, Inuyasha leapt on to the edge of the deck and made a graceful dive into the churning water. He swam expertly towards the location where she had disappeared beneath the waves.

Kagome, unconscious, hit the bottom. A cloud of sand billowed about her for a few moments before settling back down. The medallion about her neck comes loose from her bodice. It floated upwards a bit glinting in the rays of the sun. The skull engraved on it faced upward as well.

Above the sea the wind, calm and blowing from the land to sea, changed without warning. It picked up speed and blew violently from the sea to land. A dog that had been poking at a shell on the beach with his snout commenced in whining and leaping about making his way away from the seashore. Fog was forming.

Hojou continued to rush forward towards the docks, determined to save Kagome. He now struggled to run against the sudden wind, a group of soldiers following him obediently. She _had_ to be alive.

Beneath the surface Inuyasha wrapped his arm around the young woman's waist and kicked off the ground. Desperate for a breath of air he swiped at her skirt with his claws furiously. The heaviest layer fell off making her considerably lighter. Kicking harder now the hanyou emerged from the water.

(A/n It gets a little different here before returning to normal.)

He mentally cursed unable to see the dock. The waves were growing taller. With a small growl Inuyasha thrust forward towards the wall of the cliff with Kagome still slung over his shoulder. He kicked harder despite his legs screams for mercy. About to give himself up to the waves, he spotted a small alcove in the cliff. With a newfound source of energy, Inuyasha swam towards it.

He heaved the young woman onto a patch of sand hidden by the cove. The hanyou pulled himself on top of it, but didn't bother to rest. He turned his attention to the woman and made a clean swipe down her front. Sliced as easily as if it had been paper, the corset ripped open.

Suddenly awake Kagome coughed up a large amount of water. She gasped welcoming the air that filled her lungs unaware of the half demon that was staring at her.

"No…" Inuyasha muttered softly. _This can't be her… Kikyou died._ He moved forward and Kagome became suddenly aware of him.

"Get away!" She screamed trying to cover herself from his intense gaze. Her chocolate orbs met with his golden depths and she froze. _Please… someone… help me._

How could he have missed it before? They could be twins! Maybe they were? Oblivious to the gale and choppy seas the hanyou hovered inches above her. No. This _was _Kikyou. It _had_ to be her. "Kikyou," He murmured softly closing his eyes and closing the gap between them.

Kagome panicked. She placed her hands on his chest and shoved him backwards, moving to huddle against the wall of rock. The young man shook his head and scowled returning to his senses. "What a way to thank your rescuer!"

"My rescuer?" She muttered before her gaze hardened. "You were trying to take advantage of me!"

"Keh, like hell I was! I've been all over the world and you're the most disgusting thing I've ever seen!"

That stung. Kagome glared at him. "Well then _thank you _for saving me. Now could you take me back to… wherever my father is?"

Inuyasha returned her glare. "Whatever." He stood up. "Hurry up, looks like a bad storm is coming in."

"Right." Kagome stood up. The hanyou turned back around to get one last look at her and frowned, spotting the gold coin around her neck.

"Where did you get that?"

The young woman wrapped her hand around it quickly. "No where. Let's go."

Inuyasha nodded and knelt down. He waited a few moments before growing impatient. "Well? Get on!"

"O- Oh!" Kagome blushed and got on his back feeling uncomfortable. Her blush deepened when he took hold of her legs to get a better hold. Shifting Kagome slightly the hanyou leapt into the air. He took to the cliff wall using the small pieces of rock that jutted out to move on his way. Kagome squeaked at the onrush of wind and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck pausing for a moment to marvel at his hair.

Landing easily on the dock Inuyasha relinquished his hold on Kagome and let her slide from his back. By now soldiers surround them. Kagome, spotting her father, rushed over to him. Mr. Higurashi smiled in relief. Becoming aware of his daughter's state of dress, the man promptly took off his jacket and wrapped it around her.

Inuyasha's ocher hues narrowed at the soldiers surrounding him, all had their swords drawn and pointed at him. One, apparently the leader, stepped forward. He eyed the hanyou suspiciously and finally offered his hand. "I believe thanks are in order."

"Keh." Inuyasha offered took Hojou's hand. Hojou tightened his grip on Inuyasha's hand and ripped the hanyou's sleeve back revealing a 'P'.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading Company I see, pirate." Hojou ripped more of the sleeve back and smirked. Above the 'P' was a tattoo of a large sword looking remarkably like a fang. "Well, well, Inuyasha isn't it?"

"Captain Inuyasha, please."

"I don't see your ship." Hojou commented.

"I'm currently looking for one."

Ginta looked at Hakkaku. "You were right. He was telling the truth." Hakkaku, still holding Inuyasha's things, handed them to Commodore Hojou. "These are his."

Hojou picked up the pistol first and looked it over. "Extra powder, but only one shot." Inuyasha shrugged. Hojou picked up the compass next and, holding it level to the ground, moved it about a bit. "A compass that doesn't point north." The hanyou glanced down, somewhat embarrassed. Lastly Hojou drew the blade halfway from its sheath. "And I half-expected it to be made of wood." He hands the things back to Hakkaku.

"So with you, you have a pistol with one shot, a rusty blade, a compass that doesn't point north, and no ship. You are without doubt the worst pirate I have ever heard of."

Inuyasha raised his hand. "But you _have_ heard of me." Despite herself, Kagome failed to contain a giggle. She received a raised brow from the hanyou and a frown from her father.

"Quiet Kagome," Mr. Higurashi muttered.

**NOTES: (dies) That… took… too long. OO So many time running back and forth between movie and computer. 3 hours in fact. I'm too tired to make notes so forgive me. PLEASE REVIEW! And… THANKYOU ALL REVIEWERS! (Breathes) (Needs break)**

**Baka: Idiot  
Kami-sama: God  
Hanyou: Half demon  
Youkai: Demon  
Gomen nasai: I'm Sorry**


	3. Escape and Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Pirates of the Caribbean. (But I'd fight with my trusty chainsaw to get them!)**

**All right. _YES._ I did notice that I called Kagome "Miss Swan" once, and that was an accident. I had to rush off to basketball though so I had no time to fix it. But I intentionally called Inuyasha "Jack Sparrow".**

**At the part in the movie where Jack Sparrow is on the ship he tells the guards when they ask his name: "Smith, or Smithy if you will." It's a fake name. So Inuyasha's fake name was Jack Sparrow. Sorry if it was confusing. I was reading the reviews and actually got mad because _everyone_ mentioned I did it and _no one_ got it. Then again I have seen the movie a bazillion times. Heh.**

**And ALSO! The Tetsusaiga is the ship, remember? Not the rusty blade. Sorry for the confusion there.**

Pirates of the Caribbean – InuYasha Style

Chapter 3:

Hojou scowled, nodding to a soldier who disappeared only to return moments later with manacles. The soldier took timid steps towards the half demon wearily. "Be careful, don't know what this half breed is capable of," Hojou warned. The soldiers became more alert at the statement. The one with the shackles held his breath and snapped the manacles closed on Inuyasha's wrists.

"You can't do this!" Kagome cried surprising everyone. Her father's jacket slipped off, but she paid it no mind. Though a few soldiers' hungry gazes swept up and down her form.

"And why not?" Commodore Hojou demanded forcing to keep his anger from leaking into his voice.

"Pirate or not, he saved my life," The raven-haired woman stated. If she allowed them to kill him, she'd never be able to live with herself. What would she tell her friends? 'A man saved my life, then I watched him get executed without saying a word in his defense!'

"One good deed, no matter how great, is enough to redeem _this_ man," Mr. Higurashi said holding his jacket, intent on slipping it back over Kagome.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He'd been doing that a lot lately it seemed. "Enough to condemn him though."

Hojou shot him a poisoned look. "Indeed." He nodded to his men and all but one put away their weapons. Two more stepped forward with another nod from Hojou. A smirk played over the hanyou's lips.

"Keh, about time." With lightning speed Inuyasha kicked the gun from the man's hands. He turned, making a quick leap in the air, and landing behind Kagome. She screamed, the chain from his shackles wrapped about her throat. He gave a small jerk and she fell silent, pleading eyes looking from her father to Hojou. Hadn't this man just saved her life?

The men whipped out their weapons, but not in time. Mr. Higurashi was waving his hand around. "Don't shoot!"

"Now, my pistol and belt," Inuyasha said nodding to them. Hojou grit his teeth. "Hurry up, wouldn't want your precious woman to die would you?" Hojou held the things out for Inuyasha.

"Kagome," his ears twitched beneath his cap, "It is Kagome, ne?"

She glowered. "Miss Higurashi to you."

"_Miss_ Higurashi, then. If you'd be so kind."

Her eyes widened in realization. _He wants me to put his belt on him! Like hell I will!_ "No," Kagome growled.

Inuyasha, taken aback by her refusal, just sighed. "You really want to die so young?" He questioned.

"Onegai, Kagome. Just do it." Her father begged. Biting her lower lip, Kagome took the belt. Inuyasha spun her around to face him. Gritting her teeth, she worked.

"You're horrible," She whispered jerking the belt on securely.

"I saved you, now you're saving me," Inuyasha whispered back. He couldn't stand looking at her. _She looks so much like Kikyou…_ Inuyasha took another step back only to find he'd reached the end of the dock. He inwardly cursed. "Gentlemen… milady… You shall remember this as the day you almost caught Captain Inuyasha!" (A/n: Alas, so tempted to put 'Captain Silver Hanyou' that was a great story.)

Quicker then when he had grabbed her, Inuyasha lifted his chain from her neck and shoved Kagome away. With a hiss she landed on the dock. The hanyou turned searching frantically for some means of escape. He spotted the cliff wall not far off, and found it his best route. "So long!" He called leaping into the air. If the cliff had been just an inch further, he would not have made it, but luckily, it wasn't. His foot landed expertly on a small overhang.

Hojou came out of shock. "What are you waiting for? SHOOT HIM!" The soldiers' brains clicked and they began firing shots in the general direction of the retreating hanyou. "Are you all right Kagome?" Hojou asked kneeling beside her.

"Yes, just get him," The young woman said. Her father helped her to stand and tossed his jacket about her shoulders. He pulled her into a tight embrace. She shuddered. The wind was picking up.

* * *

"You can do better than that!" Inuyasha hollered to the soldiers pursuing him. A shot whizzed by his shoulder. He blinked, and sped up. Leaving the cliff he entered the town. With only a few seconds out of their site, he leapt on to a roof and dropped down a chimney. Which – he found – he fit down quite nicely. _Better not be a damn fire going._ The half demon thought irritably. All he'd wanted was a ship. Not this.

Slipping out of the chimney he kicked the soot off his boot. Taking a quick survey of the place he had chosen to take refuge in, it seemed to be a blacksmith's forge. It was dark, a few rays of the sun streaming in through cracks in the boarded-up windows. Unfinished work was scattered around a furnace in the center of the room. Catching the scent of a human, Inuyasha looked around until he spotted a rather fat – if not obese- man in the corner.

The scent of cheap liquor also invaded his senses. Walking silently over to the human, Inuyasha gave him a hard tap. The man did not stir. Now he flicked him hard in the head. Satisfied when the man did not move, Inuyasha turned his back and walked to the forge. _Now I just need to get rid of these damn chains._

He smiled at his own cleverness as he neared the furnace. Inuyasha knelt beside it. He grimaced as the flames began to redden the iron manacles burning his skin in the process. Once they were bright red, and a great deal softer, Inuyasha gave them a mighty jerk and they broke. He tossed the discarded handcuffs away. The main door began to open and Inuyasha growled. He leapt into a pile of straw.

Kouga sighed closing the door behind him. He shook his head, glancing around. The corner of his mouth turned up in a smirk seeing the one he worked under still in a drunken slumber in the corner of the room. "Right where I left you," He murmured. Tossing his jacket in the corner, Kouga frowned. Was that… dog he smelled? "Alright, mutt, come out and I won't kill you."

Inuyasha remained still beneath the pile of straw. He clenched his hands into fits. This was no human. This was a wolf-youkai.

Kouga took another sniff at the air. _That's not a dog… _"All right. Whoever the hell you are, come out. Now."

"Ah, shut the hell up!" Inuyasha yelled standing. The straw fell off of him. "Here I thought you were some kind of threat. You're just a low, flea-bitten wolf."

"You're the one they're looking for!" Kouga hissed. "The pirate."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Am I really?" He cocked his head the side. "You look familiar. Have I threatened you before?"

"I don't associate with _scum_," The wolf spat.

"Then you wouldn't want to put a mark on your record," Inuyasha said with a nod. "I'll be off then."

Kouga leapt in front of him. "You threatened Kagome."

Inuyasha flashed Kouga a grin. So this wolf had a soft spot for that spoiled brat? "I did more than threaten her," The hanyou smirked. Kouga bared his fangs and took on a fighting stance. Inuyasha yawned. "You plan to fight me?"

"No," Kouga said, "I plan on killing you!" He moved forward quickly. Inuyasha evaded, taking a quick step to his right. The wolf's claws struck his ragged jacket. A growled rumbled from the hanyou's throat unhappy to see the wolf was fast.

"You'll regret that," Inuyasha threatened lunging with his claws outstretched. Kouga darted beneath him as Inuyasha was in the air. The wolf skidded to a stop and turned, slamming Inuyasha in the back as the half demon came to land. "Damn." He hissed whirling around and slashing at Kouga.

"That the best you have?" Kouga asked stepping back to avoid getting hit. He smirked. "Oh, I forgot. You're just a half demon." With that he lunged forward knocking Inuyasha's hat off. Two, snowy white triangular eras sat on top of his head. Inuyasha was seething.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha's elbow dug into Kouga's gut. Blood spilled form the wolf's mouth. Kouga howled jumping at Inuyasha and pinning him to the ground. The half demon frowned, uncomfortable with the wolf on top of him. "Gomen, but I don't swing that way," He growled shoving Kouga off.

The two stood, panting. "I'll be off now," Inuyasha said heading for the door. "I've wasted enough time here."

"No!" Kouga wiped the blood from his face and jumped in front of Inuyasha again. "You won't escape."

Wit ha roll of his ocher hues, Inuyasha pulled the pistol form his waist and aimed it between Kouga's eyes. "Move," he breathed.

Kouga took a small step back. "You cheated."

"Pirate," Inuyasha said as an excuse taking a step forward. Kouga moved backwards, fully blocking the door. The half demon growled. "Move."

"No."

"_Move_," He demanded more forcefully.

"No. I won't let you escape."

"This shot isn't meant for you," Inuyasha said lowering the gun slightly. Kouga winced as glass shattered against the hanyou's head. Inuyasha's eyes rolled back into his head, and he passed out.

"Sir." Kouga said looking at the drunken blacksmith. The door crashed down and soldiers flooded the room, Hojou in front.

"Excellent work!" Hojou said.

"Just doin' my civic duty," the man slurred. Inuyasha groaned in pain. "Pirate broke m' bottle." The soldiers heaved Inuyasha off the ground and began hauling him away. Kouga stood frozen to the spot, watching them go.

* * *

Kagome frowned slightly staring up at the night sky outside her home. The fog was heavy and the air held a strange chill to it she had never felt before. She clutched her father's jacket more tightly around her. The city was alight in an eerie glow. It was almost surreal. Her eyes wondered to the fort.

_Hojou is probably there right now._ Kagome thought. She sighed. _Please, Kami-sama, I don't ask much. Just please…convince Father I can't marry that man._ She entered the house.

She waved her hand in the air as a maid tried to follow her upstairs. "I can dress myself," The raven-haired woman declared. She entered her bedrooms and striped out of her salt-riddled clothes. After a quick bath she slipped into a nightdress and hopped into bed pulling the covers over herself.

The golden medallion was still strung about her neck. "Goodnight," she whispered to no one and fell asleep.

* * *

A large ship cut its way speedily through the inky waves. It made its way stealthily towards the city. The location from where the medallion called. Large black sails were pushed by the wind. A black flag waved fiercely. Etched deeply into the wood on the side of the ship was one word. TETSUSAIGA.

On the bow of the ship, foot resting on the railing, a tall man's icy gaze fell upon the city. His obsidian eyes were hard. Log tendrils of ebony hair were danced on the same wind that pushed the ship forward. He folded his arms across his chest. All he needed was that one coin, and the blood of one man, and the curse would be broken.

"Something wrong, milord?" A tiny man squeaked from behind him. "Is the medallion really there?"

"Jaken," The taller man said sharply ignoring the questions. "Get them ready to attack."

H- Hai Sesshoumaru-sama," Jaken bowed. He scurried away to rouse the sleeping pirates.

* * *

**Sorry for a shorter chapter. I'm tired. (Yawns) I tried to get rid of all the typos and tense problems. I think I've done it! I also hope I didn't use any wrong names by accident.**

**Hanyou: Half demon **

**Youkai: Demon**

**Gomen: Sorry**

**Baka: Idiot

* * *

**

**Sess: I'm… human.**

**Ray: Only for now. Heh.**

**Inu: Haha! The bastard's human!**

**Sess: Half-breed. (Growls) **

**Ray: (Nervous laugh) Heh…**


End file.
